Recollections and Memories
by Wolverine18
Summary: Follows the experiences of the Granthams following the end of S3, in an alternate universe setting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Downton Abbey

"He doesn't look anything like you, Mary," Edith drawled, looking down at the newborn infant in Mary's arms.

"I agree," Violet said, "Matthew's eyes, Matthew's fair hair, he doesn't even have your fair skin, dear."

"I think he's got Mary's nose, and her grip," Matthew chuckled, as his son clutched his finger.

"Yes, hair color changes as they grow, he may yet have Mary's darker locks," Isobel chimed in, smiling at her son.

"Do you suppose we should let the next group in?" Edith looked over her shoulder at the door.

"I suppose," Violet said grumpily, "It would be courteous." Mary and Matthew laughed together.

"Perhaps in a moment, but I've been looking forward to holding my grandson," Isobel said firmly, and Violet huffed.

"You held him for a full five minutes, one would think that was enough," Violet intoned, striding out of the room with Edith in tow.

"We drew lots to decide whose turn it was," Cora smiled brightly as she and Robert took their places beside Mary, "Oh Mary, he's just darling."

"He's got the Crawley chin," Robert joked, clapping Matthew on the shoulder across the hospital bed.

"Which Crawley?" Mary quipped, handing the baby up to Isobel, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn, there's quite a line forming to hold the future Earl of Grantham."

"We've waited nine months, I suppose we could wait a little longer. Matthew, I heard you had quite the scare when you were driving to tell us the news," Cora said.

"Almost hit a lorry, I wasn't paying the attention I should have, luckily I swerved into a small clearing," Matthew explained, "I won't make that mistake again."

"I've been the jubilant father, Matthew, but luckily I didn't have to leave Downton to celebrate." Robert laughed softly, but a slight concern marred his features.

"I remember Tom fainted in relief after he found out both Sybil and Kathryn were healthy and safe," Mary added, squeezing Matthew's hand.

"I remember, thanks to Dr. Clarkson," Cora sent a pointed glance at Robert.

"I already apologized for listening to that pompous fool of a doctor," he grumbled.

"And rightly so," Mary noted, "Although the distance from Downton to the hospital is a bit annoying."

"Absolutely worth the trip," Matthew grinned, gazing at his tiny son.


	2. Chapter 2

blockquote  
p id="docs-internal-guid-d04903c6-d8ec-e8c6-b608-8301d7876e0d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N: I do not own Downton Abbey/span/p  
br /  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Dr. Clarkson, are you absolutely sure that Mary's recovered enough to leave the hospital?" Robert asked nervously, glancing at Sybil, who was holding little George while Mary gathered her things. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""As I've told you five times already, Lord Grantham, she's perfectly healthy. The birth was normal, and she's been doing very well," Dr. Clarkson sighed, looking over some medical charts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I know, but Sybil felt ill the day after she went home," Robert said. Dr. Clarkson looked up from his charts and patted Robert on the arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nurse Crawley was recovering from a Caesarian section and felt the need to spend the day in bed. I'd say that she had the shortest recovery time I've ever seen after that surgery. Recognizing the need to rest is hardly a cause for concern," Dr. Clarkson responded, as Mary and Sybil walked towards them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Trying to convince the warden that I'm still a danger to society?" Mary asked playfully. Sybil laughed along with Dr. Clarkson. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Excuse me for caring about the safety of my daughters," Robert mumbled under his breath. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I can't wait to see Downton again, and to eat Mrs. Patmore's food," Mary continued, a wistful smile on her face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""And resume constant contact with Matthew," Sybil said cheekily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""As I recall, Sybil, you were the one who insisted Tom accompany you to the operating theatre, after which he promptly passed out before Dr. Clarkson even began the Caesarian section," Mary replied. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""He just doesn't like the thought of cutting people open, especially me," Sybil protested. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Probably scared of the blood."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""The husband of a nurse? I doubt it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I guess we'll find out when you decide to have another one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Caesarian section? I hope not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No a baby, little sister." Sybil grinned at Mary and Robert felt a bit faint. /span/p  
span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Not for a long time, Papa, I've got my nursing to think about." Robert nodded dumbly. br /span/blockquote 


End file.
